Moving Day
by poetrywife
Summary: What I wish fans could have seen on the day that Olivia moved back to the farmhouse


**Otalia fac fic: Moving Day:**

Olivia stood in the upstairs hallway of the farmhouse. Emma was in the bathroom brushing her teeth and Olivia was waiting to tuck Emma into bed. They had moved back into the farmhouse with Natalia today.

It seemed like almost all of their friends and family had been there, helping with boxes, laughing, talking and playing together, almost like a celebration of Olivia and Natalia's new life together, their new family. Elation wound itself around Olivia's heart, like a ribbon around a beautiful gift; that was what Natalia was to Olivia, a gift, a chance to let herself be truly happy. It still amazed Olivia sometimes, how right this felt, how sure she was that she and Natalia belonged together, how they made each other so crazy, and yet so happy at the same time.

There was nothing holding them back now. She and Natalia and Emma and the baby were a family. Olivia never believed for one moment that she could ever have this kind of happiness, that she could ever feel this complete. The door to the bathroom opened suddenly and Emma came bounding out into the hallway where Olivia was waiting for her.

"All done jellybean?"

"Yup"

"Okay, let's get you to bed."

Emma practically danced down the hall so happy to back in her room at the farmhouse. Olivia reached Emma's bedroom door and watched and Emma carefully chose a snuggle-buddy from her bookshelf and then climbed into bed. Olivia moved into the room, sitting on the edge of the bed and fixing the blanket around Emma, tucking her in.

Olivia glanced at Emma and noticed a thoughtful look in Emma's eyes. Emma was such a great kid, a loving soul who saw the joy in everything. Olivia felt so lucky to have two wonderful daughters Ava and Emma, they were bright lights in her life that had emerged out of adversity and they both brought Olivia so much joy.

"What's up Em?'

"I'm happy that we're back at the farmhouse with Natalia, mommy."

Emma sat up and slipped her hands into Olivia's.

"Me too."

"Mommy?"

"Yeah baby?"

"You said that you and Natalia are going to be together. Does that mean like when a mommy and a daddy are together, like when they're married?"

Olivia opened her mouth to speak, but then Natalia's soft voice spoke from the doorway of Emma's bedroom.

"That's what it means, Emma."

Olivia turned to look at Natalia, stunning as she moved lithely into the room and over to Emma's bed, smiling fondly at Emma. Olivia looked at Emma seeing a smile on her face as well.

"I think that's cool."

Natalia smiled adoringly at Olivia.

"Me too."

Olivia reached over to her amazing, thoughtful daughter and proceeded to tickle her, delighting in Emma's sparkling laughter.

"Me too."

Olivia felt Natalia's hand suddenly and tenderly caressing her back and looked at Natalia, reveling in the love that she saw in Natalia's exquisite russet eyes.

"Mommy?"

Olivia looked back at Emma.

"Yeah baby?"

"We're going to be here at the farmhouse forever now with Natalia right…we won't leave again…we'll be a real family…you, me, Natalia and the baby?"

Olivia realized that they're moving out of the farmhouse into the beacon and the tumultuous weeks when Natalia had been gone had affected Emma and Olivia's heart was tinged with regret.

"Yes, baby, this is where we belong, we're a family now, forever."

Olivia looked at Natalia seeing that soft tears had formed in her eyes. Natalia then took a breath looked at Emma a teasingly stern look on her face.

"You know we had a really wonderful today but it's pretty late now so I think you need to get some sleep."

"Okay."

Emma snuggled back against her pillows and once again, Olivia pulled the blanket over her. Olivia leaned over to give Emma a kiss goodnight.

" 'Night jellybean, sleep tight."

" 'Night mommy."

Olivia got up from the bed and watched as Natalia sat down on the bed next to Emma.

"Goodnight, sweetie. I'm so happy that you and your mommy are back here with me at the farmhouse. "

Emma wrapped her arms around Natalia.

"'Me to, mommy," and then Emma put her hand on Natalia's stomach and smiled, " Good night baby sister."

Natalia looked at Olivia once again tears danced in her eyes, blissful tears. Natalia got up from the bed and walked past Olivia, affectionately squeezing Olivia's hand as she did and bringing a soft smile to Olivia's lips. Olivia stood in the doorway, gazing at her incredible daughter, eyes now closed, a soft smile on her face, already fast asleep. Olivia then reached over and turned out the light.

*******

Olivia came down the stairs slowly and saw Natalia busy in the living room straightening up, gathering dishes and glasses, putting pillows into their proper places. This was one of the things Olivia so loved about Natalia, Natalia was always contented in whatever she was doing and she always looked beautiful doing it. Olivia reached the bottom of the stairs, Natalia stopped and smiled at her, juggling some bowls and a few glasses in her hands. Olivia walked over the Natalia.

"What are you doing?"

Natalia flashed Olivia an endearing smile.

"Ummm, did you forget, huge day, everyone helping to move you in and then staying for dinner, big mess to clean up—

"I will take care of this stuff later."

Natalia raised her eyebrows impishly.

"_You_, are volunteering to clean?"

Olivia smiled, and began to take the glasses from Natalia's hands first and then the bowls and carefully placing them down on the coffee table. Olivia then moved closer sliding a hand tenderly onto Natalia's belly.

"Like I said…you relax and I will take care of this…that's the way it's going to be right now whether you like it or not."

Natalia flashed Olivia that sweet, sexy dimpled smile that Olivia loved so much.

"Oh, I like it."

Natalia noticed Olivia looking at her belly and when Olivia lifted her exquisite green eyes to meet Natalia's they were filled with devotion making Natalia's heart flutter.

"What?"

Olivia removed her hand from Natalia's stomach and took both of Natalia's hands in hers.

"I never thought that when I met you, that we…that I could ever feel this way…ever be this complete with anyone…but I am complete with you…and I am so happy."

As Natalia reached out to Olivia, caressing her face, Olivia closed her eyes, affected by Natalia's loving touch.

"I love you Olivia, you make me so happy."

Olivia opened her eyes, looking at Natalia, beautiful, good and loving Natalia, a soft little grin now tugging at Natalia's mouth.

"What?"

"You know with everybody here today we haven't had much chance to unpack anything and _your_ stuff is all over, _big_ mess, maybe we should work on cleaning up our room first."

Olivia smiled at Natalia and Natalia moved gently closer to Olivia, sliding her arms around Olivia's waist and looking up at her, her eyes shining mischievously.

Then Natalia looked at Olivia with such stark yearning, Olivia felt her breath rush from her chest. Natalia covered Olivia's mouth with hers, kissing Olivia softly, fervently, leaving no question of her desire. Then Natalia pulled gently away from Olivia, looking at her and murmuring quietly, devotedly.

"Welcome home."

Olivia wanted to speak, to share with Natalia everything inside of her but found that the words would not come. Olivia simply pulled Natalia closer to her, wrapping her arms gently around Natalia, holding her close and stroking Natalia's lustrous dark hair, as Natalia lay her head against Olivia's shoulder hugging her back.

After a moment, Natalia pulled gently away from Olivia smiling softly at her. Then Natalia took Olivia's hand in hers and Olivia contentedly let Natalia lead her upstairs to bed…


End file.
